Love Drunk
by twilight-tora
Summary: Lavis a bartender with too much time on his hands, what happens when he gives a moody patron alcohol poisoning?  Accidently of course  Lemon, AU yuvi. A light fluffy tale of booze, sexy time and forgotten romance. What more could you want!


Disclaimer: I do not own d gray man! I wish I did.. but I do not.. I own a cat... and a shit ton of yaoi doujinshi... that's about it. XD (don't even own mah soul… my gf has that… AND IS NOT GIVING IT BACK! Lol XD )

This was beta read by my gf~ as it (along with a lot of my yuvi works) dedicated to her and her insatiable appetite for sexy exorcist boys getting it on. XD

WARNING! PROBABLY HALF OF THIS IS LEMON! If you dun like sexy men having hot passionate sexy time well… don't read. Owo ;3

"And that's when I said 'If you're going to pull my hair, at LEAST buy me a drink afterwards!'" I laughed at the joke and Allen simply sighed and shook his head.

"Why would you tell your hair dresser that? Isn't she married? With kids?" I heard him reply, obviously not amused in the slightest. I shrugged and continued to dry the pilsner glass in my hand as I leaned casually on the bar.

"Yeah, but haven't you ever heard of a 'milf'?" I grin and winked.

"Oh poor innocent Allen~" I watched as Allen rolled his eyes and pointed to his glass for a refill. I gladly set the glass I was holding down and refilled Allen's glass with a flourish.

It had been a hard day for everyone. I remember how I had needed to call the cops earlier when a large group of patrons had come to watch the 'Casey Anthony' trial. After the 'not guilty' verdict was stated, I was a little terrified my bar would be razed to the ground in the ensuing mayhem.

I kept the small talk going, moving from one patron to the next, the small cozy bar almost empty due to the late hour. I looked up and saw that I had half an hour till closing and the only person left in the bar was Allen, as a smallish girl and her obviously amorous boyfriend left. I wondered slightly how her husband would like to know that she was less then faithful... But, that's one of the reasons people kept coming back, I kept their secrets. I had always loved knowing things… gathering information, compiling facts. But I was never too keen on letting other people in on my stock pile of gossip. I waved and told Allen to be safe as he walked out of the door and I started finishing the few dishes I had. I was contemplating closing early and curling up at home with that new book I got… some theory of existentialism in modern day America thing that looked interesting. But when I heard the dim jingle of the doorbell, I looked up and to my surprise I saw the most pissed off looking man I have ever seen. Good looking though… almost too good looking… that good looking in an 'I'm going to murder you and dance in your entrails' kind of way. I waved and gave him my patented half grin and said in a friendly way

"What can I do ya for? I close in half an hour but…. You look like you could use a drink.' I winked and heard a mumbled "something hard." I was beyond tempted to make a joke about that tantalizing sentence. Say something along the lines of 'in or out of my pants neh?' but the man looked as if he had just been screwed out of a billion dollars and then told his mother was murdered. So I nodded and poured him a double scotch and was about to ask him if everything was ok when he down the drink in one go and shoved the glass back at me.

"Another." He mumbled. I nodded and poured him another before I went back and started concocting a heavy drink that I, under normal circumstances, only served to my veteran drinkers. Those who I knew personally had only 5% of their liver left.

"Do you like sake?" I asked in a friendly tone and looked over to see him nod. I smiled and started mixing the near deadly concoction as I carried on a quiet, very one sided conversation with the stoic man, his eyes never leaving mine. I couldn't help but feel he was incredibly familiar but... I didn't dare ask. I set the drink down and he winced as he took a sip.

"The hell is in here?" he exclaimed with a wince. I grinned and tapped the side of my nose with a wicked grin.

"Hellfire and rat poison mostly. But with a little sake~" I winked and he gave me a 'are you fucking kidding?' me look before he shrugged and with the iron will of a soldier, kept steadily at the drink. I finished cleaning up keeping my mouth moving in small talk, the bartender side of me, not even realizing how much alcohol I was pouring the man. My fingers absentmindedly keeping tab as my mouth ran away with me. He responded with a grunt or a 'tch' every so often but he didn't seem to hate my constant chatter. As the booze flowed he even started replying with sentences instead of grunts. When at last I had finished cleaning, I looked up and my eye widened as the clock read 1 am. I groaned and looked over to the man.

"Hay, buddy, do you need me to ca…. holy shit!' I cried out. The man was lying on his arms on the counter, a half drunken cup of scotch sitting next to his unmoving form.

"Oh my god I killed him…." I walked over to him and gently prodded his shoulder "Hay… what's your address… I'll get you a cab... to take you home… or... maybe the hospital…" I added as an afterthought. He merely told me to go fuck myself and said he didn't want to go home. I groaned and gritted my teeth. I couldn't very well get him a taxi and tell the driver to just drive around for hours until he came to… I looked around and with a roll of my eye and a silent prayer that he wouldn't kill me in my sleep or something, I turned off the lights and locked up, then gathered his surprisingly light form in my arms.

I walked out the door and after some maneuvering, I managed to lock up the back and move him to my car. After more fumbling and almost dropping the man (who I still didn't know the name of by the way) I managed to get him seated in the passenger's side. I gently brushed his long black hair next to him in the car so it wouldn't get caught in the door and closed him in. as I got in the driver's side and started my car I looked at the now peaceful face and couldn't help the swell of familiarity. I shrugged my shoulders and drove home, wondering if I was making the worst mistake of my life. Since when had I taken up the duty of drunk sitter? I heard a voice in the back of my head say 'since you gave him alcohol poisoning!'

I got to my humble, but well-loved house and after yet more fumbling and cursing I managed to get him back out of my car. His head lolled against my chest and he mumbled something, nuzzling his face in my neck. I couldn't help the shiver of pleasure that shot through my spine only to pool at my pelvis.

'Dear god… I'm a sick fuck.' I mumbled to myself as I got him in the house. I had just kicked my front door closed when he opened his eyes and looked up at me. He tried to focus on my face and with a thick Japanese accent asked, "Where the fuck am I?"

I sighed in relief and smiled "My place! Thank god! I thought you were dead! I'll call a ca...b…" I trailed off as he got a sort of demonic look in his eyes. I once again wondered if he was the kind of guy to drink my blood or dance over my dead corpse.

Before I could continue he had slipped out of my arms and instead had me pinned against the wall. My arms were held above my head by the slightly smaller man as his lips attacked mine. I moaned into the kiss, caught off guard by the shear ferocity... the unbridled need in the fiery kiss. I opened my mouth as I felt his tongue press insistently at my teeth and I slipped my hand from his, moving to wrap my arms around his waist. God there was tongue... and teeth and moans and heat... god so much fucking delicious heat… and booze… I could taste the alcohol on his lips ...With a tremendous amount of will power; I pulled away as far as I could... considering I still had my back pressed against the wall that is.

"O-oi… you're drunk… we can't… I don't even know your name for fucks sake!' I panted out, my hands still refusing to let go of his waist for all my objections. He smiled and pressed his cheek against mine, his warm breath ghosting over my ear

"Kanda. Yu Kanda… now shut up and fuck me…" he growled out and captured my lips again. My brain worked double time to place the name… but it was like trying to wade through jello as his long lean body pressed against mine, his hips grinding against my own. Now… I wasn't really into… men, but hell...this 'Yu Kanda', could probably make the straightest man on earth go 'hm… maybe!'

I groaned and slipped my hands under his butt and picked him up. His legs wrapped around me automatically as his lips left mine only to immediately latch onto my neck and ear, his tongue wrapping around my ear ring and sucking.

"Are you... nnn! Fuck… are you sure you… want this… holy... lord…" my breath was coming in pants as I tried to get to my bedroom (while practically being molested by said Kanda Yu). I finally made it to the bedroom and flopped over as my knees bumped the edge of the bed. I fell forward , pinning Yu down into the mattress. He looked up at me with dark, lustful eyes and said harshly. "If I didn't want it… I wouldn't be here idiot!"

He reached up and tore my bandana off, tossing it across the room to be found at a later date. I kissed along his neck and moaned slightly as his fingers massaged my scalp. I backed up a little and motioned for him to move back. He gave me a 'how dare you order me what to do!' Look but moved back nonetheless.

I slipped my shirt up and slid my pants down as he did the same. He tried to fumble with his pants, but the button seemed to be giving his booze addled brain a run for its money. I stalked forward and as I undid the button, and gripped the zipper in my teeth, slowly pulling it down, I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. Yu bathed in moonlight, glowed slightly... the light flush of red on his skin only made him look sexier.

I slipped the pants down and then worked the boxers off and over his slender hips, his erection at full attention. I smiled and looked up at him, my eye glinting in mischief

"Well, well... someone's impatient…~" I chuckled and he merely grunted and told me to get a move on. I grinned and kissed along the inside of his thigh, nibbling slightly. I moved my teeth gently over his hip bone and kissed along the hard ridge as I heard his breath catch in his throat. I felt hands pushing me down towards his length and I shook my head, coming back up. I moved and whispered in his ear, relishing the way his body shuddered against me in pleasure.

"I don't give head on the first night~ I leave that for the next rendezvous~" he grunted and looked at me almost desperately. He grunted and hissed.

"Baka usagi! Then do something!" my eye widened at the use of a pet name I hadn't heard since my high school days. I narrowed my eye as things started to click into place, but I wasn't given enough time to properly take in everything. With a grunt, Yu flipped us and squeezed his eyes shut, mumbling 'fuck' over and over again as the alcohol caused him to get a bout of dizziness. I reached up and slowly pulled his head down so he was kissing me, giving him some grounding so the vertigo would dissipate. I wiggled and my boxers slid down as my member sprung to attention. Yu looked at me and grinned, grinding back against me.

I moaned deep in my throat at the delicious friction. I fumbled around my bedside table and pulled out an unused tube of lube, quickly opening it. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him down, my lips expertly running over his neck. After I squeezed some of the bottle's contents on my fingers, I slowly inserted a digit into his entrance. I felt Yu writhe on top of me as I curled my finger, looking for his prostate. I slipped in a second, then third finger as I felt my arousal becoming difficult to ignore. Yu's face scrunched up for a minute before I rubbed against the bundle of nerves inside of him. I grinned in triumph as I watched his eyes shoot open and he bucked.

"F-fuck it Lavi… stop toying with me!' I smile and nod, kissing the man above me languidly before I lube myself up. I tossed the bottle into an unknown corner of my room, positioning myself at his entrance. I'm about to ask if the panting, disheveled looking Yu is ready, but before I can let the words slip from my lips, he thrusts downward, taking me all the way in. I moan… a deep reverberating moan that sends a frisson of pleasure from my toes to my scalp. I can't help my hips from bucking up into the willing needy body on top of me, the sound of wet skin and pleasured moans filling my small bedroom. I grunt as my hands clutch at his waist, urging him faster as I feel my orgasm creep closer. With a grunt I flip us over and pull his knees up over my shoulders. I grin as I hit Yu's prostate in this new position. His wicked nails dig into my shoulders, sending shocks of pleasure and pain through my system. I pant and thrust harder, his body jerking and his hips snapping with each powerful thrust.

"L….Lavi... I'm coming..! Shit!" he cried out when I wrapped my hand around his length and pumped him in time with my thrusts, quickly pulling him to orgasm at the same time as I felt my own need and lust come to a dizzying peak. I cried out loudly as I came hard, my body shuddering in the aftermath of the over whelming orgasm. I flop over and lay next to Yu, my chest heaving as I roll on my side, drawing him close as he comes down from his high as well.

"Oi… so... when did you get the headgear off?" I asked tiredly and looking at him with a smile.

"Tch. Finally figured it out huh? You really are an idiot…" he nuzzled his head in the crook of my arm and shoulder.

"You have to admit you changed a lot… you went from pimply short captain of the kendo club with head gear... to… sex on legs… So... did you come to seduce me?" I smiled lightly and gently brushed his soft hair from his face, enjoying the closeness of the boy I had had a crush on since I was 10.

"It wasn't my original intention… but then you just wouldn't shut up and… I wanted to see how to make you shut your trap." He mumbled from his place nestled in my arms. I smiled and chuckled

"Tomorrow I'm taking you on a proper date… Yu-chan… "I felt him smile and he simply nodded as he fell asleep against me.

I had wondered why he had left me after I had confessed to him at graduation... And seemingly reading my mind, the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was 'I'm finally good enough for you' and all I could do was whisper, 'You always were...~'


End file.
